Tails' Birthday
by soniczelda nerd
Summary: Sequel to Amy's Birthday. It's Tails' birthday, and Amy has something planned for her boyfriend on his special day. Read and Review.


**Hello to my readers. This is the sequel to Amy's Birthday. It has been nearly two years since I made and published that story, and this is the sequel. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog and all of its characters do not belong to me, they belong to SEGA.**

* * *

Tails was sleeping in his bed one day, snoring lightly as the flow of time seemed to stop in his favor. He turned in his sleep, facing the window on the opposite end of the room and he eventually opened his eyes as the morning sun shines on him. He got up with a yawn, then he turned his head to look at the one he now called his girlfriend: Amy Rose. He smiled and started to reminisce on how he was able to win her heart.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Amy, you're one of the best girls I've ever met. I like everything about you, from your fun loving personality to your beautiful smile. I've always wanted to let you know how I feel, but your feelings you've had for Sonic kept me from doing just that. That and I would've been too shy to tell you, even if you didn't like Sonic. But now I guess I can say this: I love you, Amy."

(End flashback)

* * *

He smiled and went to give her a light peck on the cheek, making her sigh in happiness in her sleep. Tails decided to get up and get ready for today. After getting up off the bed, being careful not to wake Amy, he went to the bathroom and ran the shower.

After about a half hour in the shower, Tails got out the bathroom, covered in a towel and went back to his room. He went in and was surprised to see that Amy was not in the bed, but he didn't think much of it.

 _"She's probably up making breakfast."_ He thought.

He went over to his window and looked out to the sky. He closed his eyes, and started to think of how lucky he was that somehow his life couldn't get any better. When he opened his eyes again, they got covered quickly, preventing him from seeing anything else, and the sound of a sweet sounding voice was heard.

"Guess who."

Tails smiled and took a guess.

"Hmm... Sonic?"

"You're on the right track, but no."

"Cream?"

"Someone who is just as sweet as her." The voice giggled.

Tails smirked and gave it one more shot.

"It wouldn't happen to be my amazing girlfriend, Amy Rose, would it?"

"Bingo!"

Tails smiled and uncovered his eyes, turning around and seeing the beautiful face of Amy Rose.

"Good morning, Amy."

"Good morning, Tails." Said Amy.

Tails gave out a chuckle and hugged her close.

"So, how did you sleep?" He asked.

"Great, since I had my boyfriend with me." She said.

"How was I able to convince you to take me, of all people, to be your boyfriend?"

"Easy, you comforted me in my time of need, and I saw what a sweet and caring guy you really were."

"Hey, anything for a friend."

"You mean your girlfriend?"

"I don't know if I'm ever going to get used to that."

They both laughed at that joke for a minute before Amy broke the silence.

"So do you know what day it is today?" Amy asked.

"Um, one more week before autumn?" Tails answered.

"Yes, but I had something else in mind."

"Um... The last chance to get some great summer accessories?"

"I'll tell you later. Why don't you go downstairs and I'll make your breakfast, okay sweetie?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Tails gave her a kiss and headed to the door, he looked back at Amy and gave her a smile.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Said Amy, blowing him a kiss.

Tails smiled and exited the room. Amy smiled before going over to grab her phone and dialed a number in, and put it on her ear. She waited for the person to pick up, and was happy when they did.

"Hey, it's me. Think you can come over?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Tails was downstairs at the kitchen table, patiently waiting for Amy to come down. He tapped his fingers on the table, and had an idea. He looked towards the stairs and over to the stove and smiled.

 _"Amy always cooks breakfast. Maybe I'll surprise her and I'll make her breakfast for a change. I think I can do it."_

He smiled and got up and went to the refrigerator, and pulled out a carton of eggs, flour, and some milk, along with a jar of cinnamon and put it on the counter and began cooking. He got a big bowl and separated three eggs over it and added some milk, then grabbed a whisk and mixed it. Then he got another bowl and put some flour in it, and took the mixture of eggs and milk and poured it onto the flour, mixing it again until a batter was all that was left. He went to go turn on the stove, until he felt a hand on his shoulder; he looked back to see it was Amy dressed in a red T-shirt and a pair of blue capris.

"Hey Amy." Said Tails.

Amy giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So what are you doing?"

"Just making some breakfast." Tails answered.

Amy giggled again and took the bowl from Tails while he turned on the stove.

"I thought I was going to make you breakfast."

"Well, I decided to cook you breakfast for a change. It's a nice change of pace and besides, I wouldn't want you to make me breakfast all the time, I don't want you to over work yourself."

Amy smiled and gave him back the bowl.

"You really are the sweetest guy I know." She said and gave him a kiss.

"This sweet guy is also your boyfriend." He added.

"I guess you got used to saying that quickly, you liar." She giggled.

Tails blushed and went back to making breakfast, while Amy sat down at the table.

* * *

Later, Tails had made some pancakes for Amy and himself. He set a plate in front of Amy, as well a knife And fork.

"Wow Tails, these look good." Said Amy and grabbed her utensils.

Tails poured some syrup on the pancakes for her.

"Thanks. I hope they taste just as good." He said.

"I'm sure they will." She giggled, and started to eat.

After they had eaten breakfast, Tails and Amy were sitting on the couch, happily watching T.V., when Tails put his arm around Amy and brought her closer to him, making the pink hedgehog smile and cuddle to him.

"I love being with you, Tails." She said.

"I second that." He smiled. "You know, after months of having you as my girlfriend, I still can't believe that we are still together."

"Why is that?" She giggled.

"I don't know, I would've figured that I would be too shy or that maybe what happened was like one of those "in the moment" things. It seemed too good to be true, but I guess I was wrong."

"Tails, I'll be honest. A few months ago when you went to comfort me when I needed someone was the moment I realized that you were exactly the type of person I needed in my life." She explained. "You're very sweet, always caring, and you're nature of always being concerned was all that I needed to see that you were just what I needed."

"Thanks, Amy. That really means a lot to me." Tails smiled.

"And let's not forget your other qualities like making me laugh all the time, and always making me feel special." She smiled. "But, I realize you're exactly the ideal man that every girl dreams of having, and I was the lucky girl that had retrieved your heart." She said and kissed his cheek.

"Amy... Thanks." Tails said, at loss for words.

"I was very surprised when you confessed your feelings to me, and I don't ever want to take you for granted, given your extraordinary qualities."

"Amy... You're not the only one who was lucky that day. Sure things were a bit awkward when everyone had found out, and there was also worrying about Sonic when he found out, but after that, I can't remember a time in my life when I wasn't the happiest fox in the world."

Amy smiled and brought Tails in for a hug. Tails hugged back, patting her back. After a while, they broke the hug and Amy looked at Tails, her face gleaming with happiness.

"Hey, what do you say we go out? Maybe we can go watch a movie together." She smiled.

"Yeah. I'd like that a lot." Tails smiled back.

"All right, then. Why don't you go upstairs and grab my purse for me, and we can be on our way."

"Sounds like a plan."

Amy smiled and leaned over to give Tails a kiss on his forehead, making the twin-tailed fox blush. Amy let out a giggle.

"I'll be right back, Amy." Tails said and started leaving to go upstairs.

"I'll be here."

Tails laughed and went up the stairs to go get Amy's purse for her. When Amy saw that Tails was not in sight, she pulled out her phone to see that she had a text message. She opened it up to see that it was a text from Sonic.

" _Ames, we're here. We're waiting outside the back door."_

Amy smiled and quickly replied back to him.

" _Alright, thanks."_

Amy put her phone away and went to her back door in the kitchen. She opened the door to see Sonic standing there, along with Knuckles, Sally, and Bunnie. She smiled as she saw that they had some bags with them.

"Hey, guys. Thanks again for helping me with this." She said.

"No problem, Amy." Sonic told her. "We want to help make sure this is special for the little guy."

"Thanks. He's upstairs now and he'll come back soon. We're heading out when he comes down, and I'll text you when we're gone, okay Sonic?"

"Cool! We'll have everything ready by the time you guys get back. You two should enjoy yourselves. Don't worry about a thing." Sonic said confidently.

"I'll watch over everything, and I'll text you when everything is ready." Sally smiled.

"Thanks, Sally."

"Amy, I got your purse." Tails called to her, coming down the stairs.

Amy looked back to Tails' voice and looked at the guys. They smiled and she closed the door and went over to Tails as he came down with her yellow purse. He came down and saw her coming towards him, her sweet smile rested on her lips as she came over. He handed Amy her purse and she hugged him.

"Thanks, Tails." She said and kissed him.

Tails smiled and gave Amy his arm, and she happily took it. They walked out the door and Tails led the way for Amy. After the two love birds left, Sonic, Sally, Bunnie and Knuckles came in from the back door when Sonic went to check if they did leave.

* * *

Tails and Amy had gone out to the movies, like Amy had suggested and after they were done there, they were walking back home. They both enjoyed themselves, perhaps their company more than the movie, and were happy to have this chance to be together like they did. They both walked up to the porch step and before either of them opened the door, they both turned to look at each other and smiled, the still bright afternoon sun was above them.

"This was a great day." Said Tails.

"Well, you were here with me, so that made the day even better." Said Amy.

Tails laughed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Come on, Amy. You're making me blush." He smiled. "But I am happy you had suggested that we go out. I had a great time."

"Well, it's not over yet."

"Huh?"

Amy went to open the door and Tails saw that the lights were out. Thinking nothing of it, Tails walked in like normal but Amy stayed behind. Tails went to turn the lights on and...

"SURPRISE!"

Tails gasped in shock when he was spooked like that and looked around. He saw that his friends were here. There was Sonic, Knuckles, Cream with Cheese and Vanilla, Rouge and Shadow, Blaze and Silver, the Chaotix which included Charmy, Espio and Vector, and he even saw that Sally, Bunnie, Rotor, and Antoine were here too. Tails looked around and saw streamers and banners everywhere that read "Happy Birthday!" He smiled and looked at his friends.

"How did you guys know that today was my birthday?"

"Well, some of us remembered naturally." Said Sonic. "Not really hard to remember. And besides, Does it look like I'd ever forget, buddy?"

"But as for the rest of us, we had a reminder that told us that today was your birthday." Said Sally.

Tails thought for a quick second about what she meant, and then remembered that Amy was behind him. He turned around to look at her and she stood where she was, hands behind her back and was beaming to him with a big smile.

"You're the best girlfriend I could ever ask for, Amy" He said and went to hug her.

Amy returned the hug and kissed him.

"Happy birthday, Tails."

They broke the hug and looked back at everyone, and that's when the party began.

Everyone was having a good time as they all celebrated Tails' birthday, and after a while, it was time for the presents. As everyone was getting prepared to give their gifts to Tails, the fox himself was starting to get self conscious from all the attention he was getting. Sonic was first to give Tails his present, since Sonic was Tails' best friend.

"Happy birthday, Tails." Sonic said and handed Tails a blue present that was wrapped in a yellow ribbon.

Tails took the gift and smiled at the blue hedgehog.

"Thanks Sonic." Tails said.

He opened the gift and saw that it was a picture frame that looked to be holographic from the looks of it. Tails was in awe as he took out the frame and saw the hypnotizing reflection that the frame gave out. he looked up at Sonic and smiled.

"This is awesome! Thanks, Sonic."

"It was nothing, it looked cool and I wanted to get it for you, buddy. Best thing about it was that I was offered to have it for free at the store."

Tails and everyone else laughed at Sonic's title of a hero showing up for him again, he always did get that kind of special treatment.

After everyone had given Tails his presents, which were all very cool and thoughtful gifts for him like that sweater that was given to him by Sally that was a light blue long sleeve sweater with his twin tail emblem, or a new set of tools and gadgets by Antoine. But the time had come for Tails to have his cake. Amy and Sally brought it over and set it on the table.

"Cake time." The two girls said.

Tails and everyone else walked over to the table and Tails stood in front of the cake. It was a simple white vanilla cake with some decorative strawberries on top to help make the cake look more appetizing. Sally got a lighter and lit up the candles on the cake and everyone began to sing happy birthday to the fox, making him shed a tear from everyone showing that they care for him. Once the song was done, Tails wiped the tear from his eye and went to blow out the candles, and Amy came to stand next to him. Tails looked at her and smiled big before looking at everyone else.

"Thank you all for today. I'll never forget this." He said.

"Do you like the cake, Tails?" Cream asked. "I helped my mom make it for you."

"It's great, Cream." He assured and looked at the cake. He leaned over to get a better look at the cake and smiled. "Wow, I know it's a plain vanilla cake, but it's just so well made, and you can even see hints of pink on it from the strawberries. What a nice detail, Miss Vanilla."

While Tails was distracted with observing the cake, Sonic came up and shoved Tails' face on the edge of the cake.

"Gah!"

Everyone started to laugh as Tails slowly got up and his muzzle was covered in white frosting from the cake, which blended in with his fur, but it was still visible even through his whiskers. Tails looked around at everyone, and Sonic came up and started laughing from the way Tails looked.

"Happy birthday, Tails." He laughed.

Tails didn't let out a single sound, making everyone worry that Sonic may have hurt Tails by doing that. Sonic stopped laughing and looked at Tails when he realized that he wasn't laughing.

"Tails, are you okay?" He asked. "Look, I'm sorry if I wasn't supposed to do that. I just figured it'd be a fun thing for you since you're the birthday boy."

Tails turned his head to not look at the blue hedgehog, making everyone worry even more that he was hurt. That changed when Tails was heard snickering and was soon laughing hysterically. Everyone was confused and Tails looked back at Sonic.

"Oh man, you should've seen the look on your face, Sonic."

Sonic lightly chuckled before laughing as well, and soon everyone started to laugh.

"I'm glad that you did that though, Sonic. Not only did the cake look so well made, it also tastes great." He said and licked some of the cake off his lips a little. "Besides, that seems like the type of thing we should all do for any birthday."

Sonic laughed and patted Tails' shoulder.

"No problem, bud. And I'm glad you liked it."

* * *

After everyone had eaten the cake, it was getting late and everyone soon started to leave. Shadow and Rouge were the first to leave, which was no surprise to everyone, then that's when everyone else followed suit afterwards, until it was only Tails, Amy, Sonic and Sally who stayed to help clean up after the whole party. All four of them went to hang around in the kitchen after they had cleaned up the living room putting away the streamers and other decorations, and threw away the plates and cups that were scattered around.

"Thanks for sticking around and helping us, you two." Amy said to Sonic and Sally.

"Of course." Said Sally. "Anything for our special little birthday boy." She looked over at Tails after saying that.

"Come on, Sally. Don't say things like that, please" The flustered fox said.

"Well, I think it suits you nicely." Amy reassured to him.

"How have you two been in your time together, by the way?" Asked Sonic.

"It's been great." Said Tails. "I'm always finding new ways to make Amy happy, and she's been doing the same for me."

"And since we've been together, we've been inseparable. Which is evident from us living together." Said Amy.

"Well, you two certainly seem very happy."

"Thanks, Sally."

"I'm glad it worked out for you two." Said Sonic. "You two had my support from the very beginning."

Tails and Amy felt touched that Sonic was as kind and supportive now as he was months ago. They walked up to him and they both gave him a hug, which Sally soon joined in to make a group hug.

* * *

Soon, Sonic and Sally had left, and Tails and Amy were left alone after the whole day was spent. They were on the couch just relaxing together, Amy was sitting on the couch, and Tails was resting his head on Amy's lap after Amy told him to do so and that she was okay with it. They were both looking at each other, with Amy rubbing Tails' cowlick, making the young fox sigh in happiness.

"I hope you had a great birthday, Tails."

"You bet I did. It was probably more than I could've asked for."

Tails closed his eyes to relax even more but opened them when Amy started giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"Doesn't this look familiar to you?"

Tails smiled, not having to think twice about what she was talking about.

"How can I? It feels like it was just yesterday that we were on this couch on your birthday."

"It sure does." She said. "But to be honest, I am feeling a bit tired now."

"Déjà vu, huh?"

"Aren't you feeling tired too?"

"No, not really."

And immediately after saying that, Tails let out a yawn, which made Amy stifle a chuckle.

"That's the second time today that you lied, Tails."

"Okay, maybe I am." He laughed.

"Come on, let's go up to bed."

Tails smiled and got up off Amy's lap and they both stood up, holding each other's hand and then going upstairs to their bed. Once in the room, they both got ready and hopped on the bed and grabbed the blanket to cover themselves. They stared at each other for a couple seconds, smiling at each other and Tails reached over to stroke Amy's cheek.

"Goodnight, Amy."

"Goodnight, Tails."

They both shared a kiss together before closing their eyes and going to bed, happy that Tails had a good birthday and that they were still together, just like they dreamed of.

* * *

 **And that's the one-shot. I'm curious to know how I did compared to my other story, let me know in a review, it'd be very much appreciated. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the fanfic, have yourselves a fantastic day, and until the next fanfic, take care.**


End file.
